A Big Accident
A Big Accident is the 37th episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 7th episode of season 3. This episode has Shriek from Creepy Cryptid Friends guest starring in Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style. In this episode, Cuddles attempts to best Hoss in a wave race but gets injured in the process and his brother Puff must take Cuddles' place in the big event. Cast Starring: * Cuddles * Puff (Hawaiian Style) Guest Starring: * Shriek Featuring: * Hoss * Giggles * PePe * Dr. Skunk * Doodoo * Ella * Jakko Appearances: * Generic Tree Friends Plot On the beach in Maui, Cuddles, his brother Puff and Shriek watch Doodoo and his siblings on water jets. Cuddles is amazed by this. Hoss comes to the beach with his water jet and starts showing off. Puff gets mad at his rival for showing off right in front of Doodoo, Jakko and Ella. Shriek tells Cuddles that there is a wave rave going on in Honolulu. Cuddles heads to the snack bar and signs up. Hoss also signs up. The next day, Cuddles gets his water jet and practices with Hoss. Giggles walks over with PePe and Shriek to watch the practice. Cuddles and Hoss take laps around the Maui beach. PePe is impressed by Cuddles. Hoss however starts showing off and blinds Cuddles with some water causing him to crash into a big rock injuring himself. Giggles and Shriek get on a boat to rush over to the scene of the accident. Cuddles needs to go to the hospital. Giggles is upset at Hoss and picks up Cuddles' wrecked water jet so she can send it to the repair shop. PePe walks to the bathroom and uses the toilet. When he finishes using the bathroom he calls 911 so Cuddles can go to the hospital.. At the hospital in Kona, Dr. Skunk examines Cuddles' injuries. He has a broken leg and a broken arm. She tells Cuddles he can't race due to his injuries. This upsets him as he starts crying. Dr. Skunk gives Cuddles a prescription for ibuprofen and advises Cuddles to rest until he has healed. Later that afternoon as Puff picks up Cuddles from the hospital, Cuddles tells his brother he can't race because of his injuries and needs to rest as instructed by Dr. Skunk. Puff tells Cuddles he had signed up for the race and can't get out. Cuddles asks Puff to take his place in the race. Puff agrees to this and they head back to their beach house. The next day, Puff informs Shriek and a generic tree friend that he will be taking Cuddles' place in the wave race. Shriek is OK with that as she saw Cuddles get injured in the accident. He heads to the repair shop to grab his brother's water jet which is now fixed. He returns home and Cuddles takes his medicine while playing an adventure video game. Puff sits down next to his brother and watches him. Later, Puff gets his water jet and trains with Shriek. He does good and he warns Hoss that he will get what he deserves for injuring his brother. The weeks go by and Puff trains hard night and day, The big day comes in Honolulu and Puff, Hoss and a bunch of Generic Tree Friends get ready to race. The grand prize is a gold trophy. Puff is listed as representing his brother Cuddles. The race begins and Hoss tries to best Puff. Hoss blinds a Generic Tree Friend with water the same way he blinded Cuddles and the Generic crashes into a wall and has his head chopped off killing him. 2 more generic tree friends crash on the water jet of the dead tree friend and die blowing up in an explosion. One generic is losing her balance as a sign is bent in the explosion. Shriek tries to help the generic by screaming but the generic tree friend dies when her head explodes. Another Generic hears the scream and turns. Shriek is happy with that. The final lap comes as Puff and Hoss are battling for first. Puff remembers what Hoss did to his brother and decides to do that to Hoss. Puff blinds Hoss with water and he crashes into a rock and hurts himself. Puff wins the race. Shriek presents him with the trophy with Cuddles' name on it. Hoss struggles onto the beach hurt and scolds Puff for showing off. Dr. Skunk carries Hoss into an ambulance When Puff comes back to Maui, he shows Cuddles the trophy. Cuddles has healed and can race again. Cuddles grabs his water jet and the two of them race, ending the episode. Moral: "Practice makes perfect!" Deaths * A Generic Tree Friend dies when Hoss blinds him water and crashes into a wall cutting off his head. * 2 more Generic Tree Friends die crashing into the dead generic and blow up. * A Generic Tree Friend dies when Shriek screams to make him turn and his head explodes. Injuries * Cuddles breaks his leg and arm when he crashes while practicing against Hoss. * Hoss breaks him leg and arm when Puff blinds him with water. Destruction * Cuddles' water jet get damaged when he crashes into a rock. (The water jet is later repaired) * A Generic Tree Friend's water jet gets dented and later explodes. * Hoss wrecks his water jet completely when he crashes into a big rock. Trivia * This episode reveals more of the rivalry with Hoss and Puff. * The Generic Tree Friends are the only characters to die in this episode. * This is the second episode with Hoss and Puff in a competition, but here Hoss survives. * As PePe is cured from his incontinence in the previous episode, he also becomes normal in this episode and starts using the bathroom like a normal person. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes